bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
"Dweller"
"Dweller" is a Dark Hunter who was stationed in Metru Nui. History "Dweller" was once recruited into the Dark Hunters as an assassin, using his mental powers to kill his victims. 1,001 years ago, he was permanently assigned in Metru Nui to monitor the city. He hid within the Archives, sending occasional reports on events by Rahi to "The Shadowed One". The Dweller Report 250 years ago, "Dweller" had discovered a troop of stray Visorak were arriving in Metru Nui prior to his latest report. At this time, there were eight inhabitants of the city, the Rahaga, Keetongu, and Turaga Dume. "Dweller" left for the Coliseum, where he used his powers to trigger a nightmare about the Visorak to Norik. There, he waited until Keetongu, then Dume and the Rahaga, left the Coliseum to confront the Visorak. "Dweller" followed, believing "The Shadowed One" would want to know about the death of the eight and the Brotherhood's conquest of Metru Nui would leave the city open for a future Dark Hunter invasion. When he arrived, "Dweller" witnessed the battle unfold. He was surprised to see they had survived and killed the Visorak troop, and was torn on the outcome. However, he soon realized Metru Nui and its inhabitants would be conquered sooner or later, and he was willing to wait. He returned to the Archives, but the next night returned to give Norik another nightmare of "The Shadowed One" conquering the city- a nightmare "Dweller" hoped would become a reality. Capture "Dweller" witnessed the return of the Matoran to Metru Nui. After the Toa Nuva left Metru Nui, leaving Toa Takanuva as its only guardian, "Dweller" sent another report to "The Shadowed One". The response was that it be time for him to take a more active role to prepare the city for seizure, and was given new orders to monitor Takanuva and kill him at his weakest moment. He intended to do this using a mental probe, which Takanuva discovered and tracked to its source. On his way, he was attacked by a Shadow Leech and was unable to act upon "Dweller", but, by this time, Brutaka, Helryx, and Krakua had arrived to rescue the unconscious Toa of Light. Brutaka, impervious to "Dweller"'s mental powers, then went after him, captured him, and imprisoned him on Daxia. He survived the destruction of Daxia when Teridax destroyed the island. When Teridax was killed, "Dweller" left the Matoran Universe, migrating to Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits "Dweller" was incredibly patient and loyal to his mission and to "The Shadowed One", whom he believed would someday conquer Metru Nui. He was stealthy and often toyed with those he spied upon. "Dweller" could probe the thoughts of others or drive them mad through nightmares. He could also affect others' perceptions to keep them from noticing him, and he was able to spend over a thousand years undetected. He also wielded claws. Trivia *"Dweller" was designed by Nathan Patrick. Appearances *BIONICLE: Dark Hunters *The Dweller Report *BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated *BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets Dweller Dweller Dweller Dweller Dweller Dweller Dweller